Stories Sin
by Sofia Song
Summary: Ever watch a Cinemasins video?while now imagine your favorite stories on the archive being sin. Stories suggestions are welcome and remember this is just for fun,do not take anything in this story seriously,just have fun reading it;)
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys it's been a week since my last update but sadly today I wouldn't be updating any of my stories,instead I will be telling you guys about a brand new idea I came up with.

So I think it's save to assume that all of you have at least watch a Cinemasins video once so all of you should know what I'm talking about. So instead of movies,I will be doing it for stories on this archive,finding all the sins out.

It will be fun hopefully for me to do it and for all of you to read it but at the end of the day,this is just fun,do not take anything in the chapters seriously as all the stories here are awesome.

So you can suggest what story I should do first and I will try and get permission from the writer to do and on the other hand you can also suggest your own story:)

Alright see you guys soon,my next update will most likely be for songs cover so check that story out if you haven't. Bye!


	2. Everything Wrong with 'A Beautiful Day'

Everything Wrong With

'A Beautiful Day'

In 1000 words or less

Spoilers

Duh;)

' _The day had finally arrived for Blu and Jewel'_

What day had arrived for them?Mothers day,fathers days,children's day?

' _Their three eggs were to hatch today'_

How would they know that?just because some crazy nerd in glasses told them that they decided to believe it. For being so gualible,i will add 10 sins#!

' _In the nest that Blu and Jewel built in the aviary'_

So in this highly advanced aviary, the birds still had to make their own nest?Man this humans are lazy as f*!k.

' _Jewel came up and have Blu a kiss'_

No Jewel!you moron,I'm a hundred percent sure Blu was just saying those to get you to kiss him!while at least now the boys know how to get their girls to kiss them…

' _Blu and Jewel than returned to watch if their eggs started moving'_

Hahahahahaha,In convinced that they are gonna spend their whole day just staring at the eggs,I mean what if life decided to be extreme d**ks on them and the eggs only hatched at 11:59 pm,which technically still fall under 'today'.

' _He has been waiting for this moment to come for years'_

For years?!Dude this guy needs to get a life,maybe a wife too and a family so he can stop thinking about birds having s*x and having eggs for the rest of his life! 20 sins for not having a life!

" _Linda,however,was also quite happy for the egg to hatch'_

Quite happy?shouldn't she be over the moon,does she have any reason to not be happy?maybe because she's jealous that her pet bird lost it's virginity earlier than her.

' _A big light blue girl came out and stayed there,staring at her mother and father'_

If this birds just came out of the shell,I'm pretty sure it's impossible to tell their gender apart and how would she know who's her parents,she could have easily mistaken Fernando and Tulio to be her parents.

' _Tulio had some papers to fill out information about the day'_

Ok..hmmmm….So today I woke up,drunk my coffee and drove to work…...wait that wasn't the information his taking about?

' _Linda took a picture of all the chicks together'_

And sadly she forgot to off the flash and ended blinding the three chicks which caused them to cry which cause Their ear drums to burst!way to go Linda!

' _The chicks still had the broken part of the egg shell on their head but that made the picture more adorable'_

Hahahaha,this kind of picture perfect moment doesn't exsit,it's impossible,it's just like saying that IsIs will disspear off from existence tomorrow.

' _I can't believe I'm finally a grandmother!'_

The hell did Linda just say?last time I've check she's only twenty plus years old and she's actually happy to be a grandmother?and technically she isn't a grandmother yet because Blu isn't even her child,whcih means she's not even a mother yet!

If she wants to be grand mother so badly maybe she should get working…..;)))for this I will add 10 sins.

' _His face revealed that he had also been crying more than Linda'_

We got a emotional pedophile here….

' _Blu was still nevous about this and Jewel saw it'_

At least this time Jewel wasn't dumb to kiss him to help get over all his nervousness, for that,i will remove one Sin!

' _Blu got some fruits for his family and than they say down and enjoyed their first family meal together'_

I refuse to believe that newly born baby birds could eat fruits already and what about safety?Tulio didn't really gave them a thorough check up so what if they are actually allergic to one of the fruits, With such a weak body,a allergic reaction could easily kill them!good job!

' _Blu said as he saw his kids eyes half open'_

Ran!it's the beginning of a zombie apocalypse!

' _The Blue Macaws would get to live on'_

So if they didn't make any children's,would they get executed?

Story sins tally:54

Sentence:...I WANT TO BE A GRNADMOTHER!

(Here you go guys,the first story I tried to sin. Its way harder than I thought so the people at Cinemasins really deserve a clap for being able to sin movies so well! Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this and more to come:)This story belongs to Alexriolover95


	3. Everything Wrong with 'Minnesota Love'

Everything Wrong with

'Minnesota love chapter 1 to 2'

In 1200 words or less

Spoilers Duh;)

'It was a peaceful night in the jungle near the city of Rio de Janeiro two spix macaws slept peacefully with a dark blue male having his wing over a lighter blue female'

Cliché starting is cliché (1)

'The female also had a wing around a small white egg to keep it warm'

So she's doing this while she's asleep?man she must have some skills,because if I was in her position ,I would had hugged the egg until it cracked,thinking that it was a teddy bear. (2)

' "Violet, sweetheart what is it?" Antonio groaned'

He woke up without any hesitation?how on earth is that possible. If someone would to wake me up when I'm asleep,I don't care who you are,you better make sure you can fly half way across the world in a second!If not you will be dead! (3)

'It's a beautiful little boy'

You never know,it could be a girl... (4)

'Violet whispered with tears of joy in her eyes'

Why is it that all mothers have tears of joy in their eyes when their child is born,when I was born my mother had tears of disgust in her eyes because of how ugly I looked... (5)

"He's beautiful, he looks just like his father he's got your eyes, feathers and even beak doesn't he?"

So she's implying that her husband is beautiful too?because like she said,the child looks a lot like the father? (6)

'What should we name him?'

A...clone trooper (7)

'I don't think so,ones enough of you'

Then maybe she should consider abandoning the baby,cause from what she said,the child is basically a smaller version of her husband.(8)

'No, I want him to have one creative, something that no one would think of... but what?'

CLONE TROOPER!(9)

'Blu...we will name him Blu '

OMG!that's the most creative name ever!I'm sure no one else would think of that name! Because they will be the only parents in the world who look at their child and say ' hey what should we name our child?' 'Oh I know we will name him after his feathers colour! " (10)

' "Blu?" Antonio asked,unsure of the name'

Either Violet had ultra pronunciation skills or Antonia had ultra ears,if not there's no way Antonia would know Violet was talking about 'Blu' and not 'Blue'. Either that,or I'm just dumb. (15)

' "Yeah, but I don't think many parents name their kids after a color." Antonio chuckled'

Isn't it funny that his own wife is also name after a color?he better hope she doesn't get offended.(16)

'Antonio said as he shared a quick passionate kiss.'

Yes,it's perfectly fine to have such a act of affection in front of your newly born child.(17)

'Blu then snuggled against his mother's chest feathers,'

Just a few minutes after birth,Blu is already a pervert! (27)

'"It's a girl!" Mimi squealed

Is Eduardo or his wife blind?if not,there's absolutely no reason for Mimi to shout like this. (28)

'Nora said with tears of joy falling down her cheeks'

I said it once,but I will say it again,almost all mother have tears of joy when their child is born,but my mother had tears of disgust!I adding ten Sins for reminding me that I'm ugly! (38)

'"Jewel… Jewel that's it we'll call her Jewel .'

Wow that was quick!they basically decided jewel 's name just because of Mimi's statement. Imagine if Jewel had dark chocolate eyes,would they had called her chocolate?(39)

'She then softly picked Jewel who smiled as she rested her head on her fathers chest,'

So Blu went for his mother chest after he was born and Jewel went for her father's chest after she was born,is it because of some sexual reasons? (40)

'Eduardo said as he wrapped his wing around his mate in an loving embrace .'

God Damm it!at least let Mimi leave first instead of making feel awkward and lonely... (41)

'Is it a girl or a boy" Antonio asked.'

Hmm... he seemed very excited to find out about the gender of the baby,we may have a paedophile here.(42)

'"Awwww she's so cute." Violet whispered with a smile .'

Who's cute?Nora?Mimi?or the child?(43)

'Nora softly laid Jewel down into the nest before giving her best friend a hug .'

She's already sick of her child after a few minutes... and when on to her best friend... (44)

'"Well it's been great chatting with you but I better be getting home." '

That was one of the shortest conversation ever!it's even shorter then the conversation I have on WhatsApp with my friends! And I don't even have friends! (45)

'"Mommy! Mommy" Blu said running up to his mother, "mommy" and "daddy" were two of the few words the two week old Blu knew .'

Haha!this bird is smarter than me!it took me months before I said my first word...hopefully I'm not the only one.. (46)

"Hi Blu, Mommy missed you" Violet said picking up her small son .'

Ah...I remember the days when my mother used to say that to me,now she's basically hoping that one day I don't come home. (47)

'They then shared a quick kiss'

Must they really kiss each other every time they meet?(48)

'Violet said before kissing her son's forehead .'

Another kiss...(49)

'Antonio said kissing his mate on the beak'

And why not have another kiss?!(50)

'Nora held Jewel in her wings as Nora began to sing her a lullaby .'

This is just to sweet for me to Sin so instead I will remove one Sin. (49)

'she used to sing to me all time when I was a chick .'

Good times,another Sin removed. (48)

' Eduardo said sharing a passionate kiss with Nora .'

OMG just stop with the kis...you know what I give up kiss all you want...

ADDITIONAL SIN ROUND!

One extra sin for each time a kiss happen!

Violet said kissing her mate's cheek. (1)

Antonio said as he shared a quick passionate kiss. (2)

Antonio said as he kissed his mate on the beak. (3)

Violet whispered as she kissed his forehead. (4)

Eduardo then slowly laid Jewel down into their nest and placed and small kiss on her forehead. (5)

Eduardo then looked to Nora who shared a passionate kiss. (6)

They then shared a quick kiss. (7)

Violet said before kissing her son's forehead. (8)

Antonio said kissing his mate on the beak. (9)

Eduardo said sharing a passionate kiss with Nora. (10)

Total sins tally:58

Sentence:...STOP WITH THE KISSES!

(hope you guys enjoyed this chapters,this story is originally by Zachmoviefan,if you haven't check it out,make sure you do! The rest of the chapters will be sin later and the next chapter I will be releasing will be for 'I didn't mean it' by balckfeathers33 so keep an eye out for that :) more to come and until then peace out and Happy Chinese New Year!


	4. Announcement

Hey guys,how have you all been?...Sorry for not updating for a long time I had been extremely busy with my new born Pony,making sure she's healthy and all...anyway enough with excuses.

I really want to continue this story because a lot of you seems to enjoy it. So I'm once again asking for permission again to sin your stories for the sake of entertainment and fun and nothing else. It is all for fun and nothing I say here is to be taken seriously ok?

So if you give me permission to sin your story,tell me in the review or send me a Pm,I would greatly appreciate it. So see you guys soon:)


End file.
